Kirion
A reserved woman who works at Tanba restaurant. Her mysterious resistance to rain is due to her being a human. Appearance Kirion wears a furry mask with black stripes running from her eyes to the back of her head with what appears to be, long black ears sticking out of the side of her head. She also wears a big furry coat and brown leather gloves. Behind her Suit, she is a slim, short hair young woman with big glasses, and wears a white shirt. Personality Rarely speaks and looks serious and feral with her mask, Kirion is deeply caring for those around her, taking care of Fukuyama and Tanba when they fell due to the effects of Hole's rain. History Past As a child, Kirion was kidnapped with other children by Magic Users to be sold in their Realm as guinea pigs for magic practice, she escaped and lived in the streets, with deep hate against sorcerers, until Tanba found her in the entrance of his restaurant, taking care of her, eventually working for him and making a costume to resemble Tanba's own feral looking clothes. Present Was presented as the other member of the staff in the restaurant after Kaiman saved Fukuyama from Magic Users who tried to kidnap him for the Blue Night and become the last addition to the restaurant workers. She went with the other members of the restaurant to sell meat bags at En's Mansion, were they encounter an old staff member, Asuka, now competing against them, she teased Kirion for "Tanba's new wife" (actually Kaiman in his silly Paiman outfit) this clearly upset and made Kirion sad. During the genocide of Magic-Users made by Cross-Eyes, the restaurant was invaded, Tanba and Fukuyama were almost killed by some Cross-Eyes goons until The Boss himself appeared, Kirion chopped his head in half, this triggered his transformation reverting to Aikawa once again, then turned into a meat bag by Fukuyama, making the Cross-Eyes go away the restaurant. During the apocalyptic Rain in the Magic User realm Kirion saved Tanba and Fukuyama when they tried unsuccessfully to look for survivors, they were assaulted by Asuka (using one of her "Angels" to protect herself from the rain", all of them resided inside the restaurant (even Asuka, who was a nuisance to Kirion once again, crawling into Tanba's bed, she had to hit her with a newspaper to get her out of there), she was the sole member of the staff in good shape to go look for survivors and food in the outside, crafting umbrellas and raincoats (thing does not know in that world), it was revealed to her that none of her co-workers hurt of tried to use magic in humans, believing they are the same as them, this made Kirion cry and finally speak about go in a fully charged magic broom to see what is making the rain in their realm. Once she reached the cloudy sky, Kirion observed the apocalyptic scene beneath her, countless sorcerers dead due to the effects of the rain, even the En mansion was quiet. She felt a painful yet familiar feeling going through the clouds, feeling the mud and oil inside them, and discovered the origin of the rain, thousands of mutated and morbid corpses of humans pouring liquid similar to the one in The Lake of Refuse from tubes attached to them, looking through the sky she found a colossal Magic Door, adorned with snakes from where the tubes and zombies appeared, constantly pouring more and more liquid in the clouds to keep the rain on the sorcerers world. ''Chapter 146'' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female